


A perfect daughter

by GregoMyEggo



Series: Tales from Gregory House [1]
Category: Gregory Horror Show
Genre: Bullying, Gen, I love imagining how shitty his childhood was, Mentioned Abuse, Mother Issues, cross dressing, gregory just wants her to be happy, gregory mama always wanted a daughter, possible trigger warnings?, self-imposed gender roles, young!gregory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9508832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GregoMyEggo/pseuds/GregoMyEggo
Summary: When Gregory was young he'd do anything for his mother's approval,And when he found out she had always wanted a girl he takes matters into his own hands





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a headcanon/rp in which Mama resented Gregory for being a son instead of the daughter she hoped for and Gregory just wanted his mother's love

You asked her if she'd love you if you were a girl  
She said "Possibly"  
You decide to take your chances

You dig through the attic to find one of her old dresses  
It's frilly, rosewood and garnet colored with a black lace  
You're thrilled when it fits like a glove

You run downstairs to show her and twirl to show her how nice the skirt still looks  
She said you look decent  
You nearly squealed with joy

Dinner was calmer than usual  
Papa was confused by the sudden wardrobe change  
But he saw that you were happy so he stayed quiet

Before bed you dig out a nightgown  
Its pale pink and white  
It's itchy but you don't care

Mama takes you shopping  
You ask her for whatever pinkest, frilliest things you can find  
She lets you have them

You've never been a fan of pink  
It's too bright and hurt your eyes most of the time  
But girls are supposed to like pink so you fill your closet with the color

You ask mama to do your nails all pretty like hers  
She says okay  
You see her smile if only for a millisecond

Your hair reaches your shoulders now and it's starting to itch  
Papa volunteers to cut it  
Mama says no and gives you pigtails instead

She still gets angry at you  
But not as intense as she used to  
It's worth all the eye strain

Mama starts buying you dolls  
You put your train set away to make room for them  
Perfect girls only play with dolls anyway

Papa starts worrying once he saw you putting the train away  
You tell him you just prefer dolls now  
You spend the rest of the night at mama's side

Mama's been happier ever since you made you change  
That's why you brush Papa off when he asked if you're okay  
He's just jealous that Mama likes you better now

Boys at school tease you more than usual  
They pull at your now longer hair  
They stain your dress

You don't give up  
They don't understand  
They can't understand what it's like to work for your mother's love

Block out the name calling and just bat your eyes  
You're mama's perfect little girl  
No one will change that


End file.
